villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Aiwei
Aiwei is a supporting antagonist in Book 3 in The Legend of Korra. He was Suyin Beifong's second-in-command, emissary and truth seer of Zaofu, detecting when someone was lying with his seismic sense. Because of this, he was the only person in Zaofu who truly could keep a secret, and used this as well as Suyin's trust in him to his advantage in order to help his fellow Red Lotus members into the city and kidnap Korra. He was voiced by . Biography Aiwei was the first person to greet Korra when she arrived in Zaofu to search for a new airbender and to take refuge from Zaheer's gang. Aiwei was able to notice that someone was missing from their group, and after meeting Suyin she confessed that Lin was still on the airship. When Lin confronted two guards and told them to get back to work, he was able to tell from a glance that she was dangerously stressed and recommended an acupuncturist. He could also tell Mako was lying when he said that he did not wish to sit next to him. After Zaheer confirmed that Korra was in Zaofu (possibly tipped off by Aiwei, while meeting each other in the spirit world at Xai Bau's grove), Aiwei secretly allowed his gang into the city via a tunnel beneath a bookshelf. When the gang failed in their mission to capture the Avatar, they fled, and Aiwei gave her an antidote to counter the poison darts to maintain the deception. He then interrogated Suyin, Varrick and most of the guards, and eventually called out a young guard for lying. When his house was investigated and the evidence confirmed, Mako found it strange that a random guard who lived in Zaofu all his life would allow Zaheer inside. At Varrick's suggestion, Mako surmised that the evidence must have been planted, and confirmed that Aiwei was the one who assisted the criminals. After an investigation of his house, Aiwei returned home and noticed the misplaced bookshelf and vase, told the Avatar she had no idea what was coming, and escaped through the tunnel, leaving an explosive to destroy the evidence. Suyin and Lin arrived, and Lin suggested they stay in Zaofu instead of chasing after Zaheer, as there could be more agents. Without telling Lin, Suyin gave Team Avatar her vehicle and told them to track the criminals down with Naga. They find Aiwei at the Mist Palms Oasis, as well as his vehicle. Korra and Asami find a note from Zaheer telling the truth seer to meet him at Xai Bau Grove, which they could not locate on any map. Eventually, when the team rented a room at the inn, they found Aiwei meditating, and soon concluded that Xai Bau Grove was in the Spirit World. Korra finds her way there and sees Aiwei and Zaheer discussing their failure in Zaofu. Aiwei insists they have not failed because he destroyed the evidence and that there are no loose ends, but Zaheer says otherwise, saying he is the loose end, and angrily throws him into the Fog of Lost Souls. This effectively condemned his soul to where not even his own physical death will save him from a state of eternal imprisonment. Navigation Category:Liars Category:Spy Category:Traitor Category:Avatar Villains Category:Conspirators Category:Charismatic Category:TV Show Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Elderly Category:Criminals Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Anarchist Category:Mentally Ill Category:Betrayed Category:Scapegoat Category:Terrorists Category:Imprisoned Category:Mastermind Category:Delusional Category:Anti-Villain Category:Incriminators Category:Cowards Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Chopsocky Villains Category:Damned Souls Category:Presumed Deceased